villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucemon
Lucemon is the main antagonist in the second half of the Digimon anime Digimon Frontier, as well as a major antagonist in Digimon Fusion. His name is based on Lucifer, more commonly known as The Devil and Satan within the beliefs of Abrahamic religions. Appearance As Lucemon In this form, Lucemon is a Rookie Level Digimon. He resembles an angel with light blond hair, light blue eyes, golden rings on his arms and legs and the appearance of a young boy. He has purple spottings on his left side of his body that looked like ancient tattoos. Lucemon also has three other forms: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Lucemon Larva Mode. As Lucemon Chaos Mode In this form, Lucemon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. He now has the appearance of an effeminate young man with vampiric facial traits, long golden hair, and five white angel wings on his right flank and five black bat wings on the left. As Lucemon Shadowlord Mode In this form, Lucemon is a Mega Level Digimon. Lucemon has now taken the form of a giant demonic dragon. Lucemon has a total of ten giant dragon wings, wears a golden mask on his face, and always carries a giant black orb of dark energy that contains his true form. As Lucemon Larva Mode In this form which is his true form, Lucemon is a Mega Level Digimon whose appearance resembles an angelic larva with a total of 12 gold feathered wings, and a ring on his tail. History ''Digimon Frontier'' Lucemon was the final antagonist in the TV show Digimon Frontier. According to Bokomon, there was a great war between Human Digimon and Animal Digimon. The war was never ending until Lucemon showed up and brought peace to both Digimon species. There was peace for a while until Lucemon was corrupted and obsessed with his own power and tried to destroy the world and recreated it in his own image. He would have succeeded in his plans until the 10 Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and trapped him in the Dark Area within the Digital World's core. Years later, Lucemon corrupted Cherubimon, causing him to steal and corrupt five of the spirit warriors, also corrupted the Spirits of Darkness, creating Duskmon. He also creating an army of beast-type Digimon to attack Seraphimon's Castle, and kidnaps Ophanimon. After Cherubimon was defeated by EmperorGreymon, Lucemon summons his two Royal Knights; Dynasmon, and Crusadermon to absorb the rest of the data from the Digital World so he could be free from his prison. After they accomplished their mission, Lucemon was free, and banishes Takuya and the others to the moon of the Digital World. Lucemon then talks to his Royal Knights about giving them the key to the Real World if they defeat the Digidestined. But the Royal Knights finally met their match against EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and were defeated by them. Just as they were about to purify the knights’ data, Lucemon unexpectedly arrives and attacks EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and kills his two knights for their failure. Doing so, Lucemon absorbs their data and transforms into his Chaos Mode form. In this form, Lucemon was even stronger and he easily defeats EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, then attempts to continue on with his plans. Lucemon then went to the Dark Area and created a portal to the Human World while the image of Lucemon himself appears on all of Earth's electronic communications (phones, monitors, tvs, etc.). As Lucemon does this, he was interrupted by the Six Legendary Warriors, who arrived in the Dark Area to confront him. The six warriors fought Lucemon, but he was very powerful and deflected every single attack from them. Lucemon tries to kill Takuya and the others with his Ultimate Sacrifice attack, but Koichi nobly sacrifices himself to save his friends, giving his brother Koji his spirits. Lucemon absorbed Kouichi's soul and data, leaving Koji grieving over the loss of his brother, thus struggling to control the dark. Takuya, now fumed by rage, caused him and Koji to Ancient Spirit-Evolve into the powerful warrior, Susanoomon for the first time to confront Lucemon. Even though Susanoomon was powerful, Lucemon was still able to attack him, and used his Ultimate Sacrifice attack on Susanoomon in an attempt to destroy him. But fortunately, Koji and Takuya survived Lucemon's attack, and reverted back to Susanoomon. Susanoomon used his Celestial Blade attack, cutting through the Dark Area as well as defeating Lucemon. Susanoomon purifies Lucemon, but his spirit lived on, leaving only the evil data. As the Dark Area vanishes, it absorbs the evil data Digi-Egg for Lucemon to be reborn in his Shadowlord Mode form. He then goes to the Human World as the world's electronic communications suddenly recieves Lucemon's cryptic message that reads "you must choose to follow me or be destroyed", and the heroes try to stop him, but were still no match. Suddenly the 10 Legendary Warriors emerged, and the spirits of the Celestial Digimon told Takuya and his friends that the only way to defeat Lucemon for good was destroying his true form. Inside the Shadowlord's black orb was Lucemon's true form; Lucemon Larva Mode. After Susanoomon broke the black orb, the dragon Lucemon went out of control on a mindless rampage. Susanoomon managed to pin the dragon down with his Heaven's Exposure attack and sliced through the dragon Lucemon's body with his Celestial Blade, killing him. The larva Lucemon then attacked Susanoomon, but Susanoomon split into the 10 Legendary Warriors and used the Orochi sword each and completely destroyed Lucemon forever. ''Digimon Fusion'' Lucemon appeared as a noble hero turned mad villain and one of the characters in Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars in the Japanese version). Lucemon is the subordinate of Laylamon at the Sky Zone. Lucemon Chaos Mode assumes his shape and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, campaigning to be elected the next president to embrace love and mercy as a policy to deal with the policy of extreme justice GuardiAngemon. After defending the Fusion Fighters and after being attack Gargoylemon, Lucemon shows the group the Area. When Fusion Fighter is captured and sentenced to death for a crime they did not commit minor, Lucemon pleads for clemency to both them and the real culprit, Cupimon. By showing mercy and help for all citizens to speak for themselves, Lucemon get popular support, which makes him the president of the Heaven Zone. However, as soon as is crowned, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the temple that holds the Code Crown and a giant sphere of darkness. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who had been diverting the dark power to AxeKnightmon, used it to their advantage. However, Lucemon absorbs too much dark energy, transformed against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. After imprisoning Nene into the Dark Area through the orb Gehenna which is a source of greater darkness, a crazed Lucemon later absorbs huge amounts of negative energy from the citizens, and the data of all of the Sky Zone. After Shoutmon X4 manages to break the Gehenna, Sparrowmon immersed in it to save Nene. He is finally defeated by Shoutmon X5. It is in this period when DarkKnightmon failed to obtain the remaining negative energy. Lucemon’s minions (in Digimon Frontier) *Cherubimon (defeated in episode 37 by EmperorGreymon) *Dynasmon (defeated by EmperorGreymon, and killed by Lucemon for failure in episode 47) *Crusadermon (defeated by MagnaGarurumon, and killed by Lucemon for failure in episode 47) *SkullSatamon (defeated by EmperorGreymon in episode 43) ''Digimon World Data Squad'' Lucemon is the true antagonist in Digimon World Data Squad. He is the leader of Seven Great Demon Lords and the final boss. He was created by the Code Key of Pride and a person filled with pride. ''Digimon World DS'' Lucemon Chaos Mode, is the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords in the quest that can be taken after the player finishes the game. He represents the sin of pride. ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk'' He can be obtained throught the DNA Digivolution of Devimon and Angemon. They have to be at level 40 or higher and hs to have 50 Aptitude and at least 12,000 Species EXP. Powers and Abilities Lucemon is a powerful Rookie Digimon. He can fire a cross to blast away his opponents. As Chaos Mode, he manipulates both light and darkness. He can fire two orbs and trap his opponents in a ball, and the victim is either destroyed or badly injured. He is also a skilled fighter, and can rapidly punch at his opponents. As Shadowlord Mode, he can breathe fire just like a medieval dragon and fire seven energy blasts from the symbols on his wings. As Larva Mode, he can manipulate the Shadowlord Mode like a puppet, and shoot arrows from his stinger. Other Forms Lucemon is one of the few Digimon that can change his appearance and yet still be called the same Digimon. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode (also called Lucemon Falldown Mode) is the Ultimate Level form of Lucemon, a powerful fallen angel with the appearance of a matured teenager. He controls both light and darkness. He has a pair of angel wings on the right side of his body, golden hair, and a pair of demon wings on the left side of the body. Lucemon is the most powerful fallen angel type Digimon than his original form. After Kouchi was deleted by Lucemon, Takuya and Koji combined their strength to become the mighty Susanoomon. Lucemon easily put up a fight with Susanoomon, but in the end was defeated by Susanoomon. Paradise Lost Punch: First, he attacks with a shower of punches at his foe, then he kicks them high in the air, and finally he brings the foe down for a grand slam. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (also called Lucemon Satan Mode) is the powerful Mega Level Digimon that resembles an 8-winged demonic dragon, carrying a large black orb made of dark energy at all times. In this mode, Lucemon is very vicious and extremely dangerous. Its attack Tide of Despair exhales flames of destruction that purify and erases everything in its path, and its another attack "Annihilattion Maelstrom" unleashes a fiery light of annihilation from the seven magic crown symbols above its wings. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is the true form of Lucemon, appeared as a larva-like creature with 6 pairs of feathered gold wings and a short sting-like tail. He controls his Shadowlord Mode as a puppet. When Susanoomon knocks Larva Mode out of the crystal ball, it shatters and the dragon loses control. After his Shadowlord Mode form is destroyed, he is finally killed for good when the 10 legendary warriors each attack him with a sword, being released from Susanoomon. Lucemon's enemies *Susanoomon (Digimon Frontier only). *The Fusion Fighters (Digimon Fusion only). Profile An Angel type Digimon which took on the form of a child; he is said to have descended into the ancient Digital World long ago. He appeared at a time where the Digital World was still new and disordered, and it is recorded that he brought peace and order to this world. But there also came a dark age brought on by the treacherous and manipulative Lucemon after this happened, and a mighty 'Rebellion' broke out. He has power and intelligence contrary to his child-like form, but enough to surpass even that of Ultimate-leveled Digimon. It is said that, at this moment, Lucemon's abilities have been divided and inherited by the Three Great Angels. His special attack is "Grand Cross", which creates 10 super-hot photospheres, aligned in the shape of a cross and positioned like the planets in our Solar System. This attack's power surpasses even Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars" attack. Attacks As Lucemon *'Grand Cross': Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' As Lucemon Chaos Mode *'Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost)': Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive)': Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. *'Deadly Roll' *'Terrible Dance' *'Blistering Orb': (Used in Digimon Fusion only) Produces two huge fireballs and fires them at his opponent. As Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *'Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame)': Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. *'Nihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement)': Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. *'Dimension Slasher': Slashes enemies with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. *'Wrath of Darkness (Wrath of Satan)': Uses the orb Gehenna to emit a ray of destruction. Quotes Part 1 }} Part 2 }} Trivia *The golden rings Lucemon himself wears on each of his arms and legs are Holy Rings, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on both dorsal sides of his hands among his ancient tattoos. *His design appears to be heavily based on Ryo Asuka/Satan from Devilman. *His name is inspired by Lucifer, who is representing pride, one of the seven deadly sins. *He is less evil in Digimon Fusion than he is in Digimon Frontier, though he’s still a major villain. *On WatchMojo.com’s Top 10 Digimon Villains, Lucemon was listed as #5. External links *Lucemon in Digimon Wiki. *Lucemon in Angels Wiki. *Lucemon in Devil Wiki. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Satan Category:Evil from the Past Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pure Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Serial Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Demon Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Dissociative Category:Terrorists Category:Cataclysm Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Messiah Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Perverts Category:Saboteurs Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parents Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional